Chaotic Skill Tree
Dawn Technique Sweet Relaxation Required Level: Lv 42 SP: 4 Requires: Technique Infinite Use of Talisman Cooldown: 25 seconds Mana Consumed: 16 (0.5 MP) Info: *PvP: Pacifies the target from combat for a duration. *Dungeon: Target becomes pacified and will not attack for a duration. Super-armored monsters will not be affected. Thus, they can still attack and will not be immobilized. Effect Back Wind Required Level: Lv 44 SP: 4 Requires: Technique Sweet Relaxation Control: ←''' Z While Dashing Info: Fires a tornado as a reverse dash attack. Has a cooldown of 3 seconds in PvP. Effect Enhanced Raging Wind Required Level: Lv 46 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Back Wind Control: Auto Info: Raging Wind now pierces through targets, and will now do multiple hits as it pierces. Effect Cancel Jump Required Level: Lv 48 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Enhanced Raging Wind Control: During Combo, '''↑ Info: Jump while performing a combo to cancel it prematurely. Effect Vertical Falling Required Level: Lv 50 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Cancel Jump Control: While Jumping ↓'Z Info: A quick downward spiral during the jump that damages any targets in the way. Special Strong Wind Required Level: Lv 52 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Vertical Falling Cooldown: 20 seconds Mana Consumed: 2 MP Bars Info: Two whirlwinds that part in the middle, damaging and catching targets into the tornadoes. When glyphed, the distance between the tornadoes increases. Effect Dash Attack Combo 2 Required Level: 54 SP: 4 Requires: Special Strong Wind Control: '↑ after Dash Attack Info: A dash attack extension in which the target is forcefully knocked down. Causes a slight bouce effect on the target. Technique Enhanced Talisman Buff 1 Required Level: Lv 56 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Dash Attack Combo 2 Cooldown: 20 seconds Mana Consumed: 6 Info: Grants all allies a buff that increases Movement Speed and Jump Height for 15 secs. Effect Enhanced Light Restraint Required Level: Lv 58 SP: 4 Requires: Technique Enhanced Talisman Buff 1 Control: Auto Info: Magic spheres now fire in 3 directions. Note: The upper marble goes diagonally upward while the lower marble goes diagonally downward. Technique Enhanced Talisman Buff 2 Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Enhanced Light Restraint Cooldown: 20 seconds Mana Consumed: 6 Info: Grants all allies a barrier that protects from enemy attacks for 3 secs. Twilight Effect Charging Buff Required Level: Lv 42 SP: 4 Requires: Special Gap in the Soul Control: Hold X Info: A buff that increases Attack. (Consumes HP on skill use) Note: Hold X to absorb dark energies for a total of 3 levels of increase. Every level costs 5% HP in return you are given a 10% attack increase for 10 seconds. So a level 3 effect would cost 15% HP and will give 30% attack increase. Effect Teleport while Charging Required Level: Lv 44 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Charging Buff Control: Press arrow keys while charging Info: Quickly strafes in the chosen direction (Left, Right or Up) while using Charging Buff. Note: Teleporting would cancel the casting of the technique. (No HP consumed and no buff given) Special Wind Wings Required Level: Lv 46 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Teleport while Charging Cooldown: 10 seconds Mana Consumed: 1 MP Bar Info: A critical attack that damages nearby enemies with a strong wind. Technique Weapon Enhancement Required Level: Lv 48 SP: 4 Requires: Special Wind Wings Cooldown: 5 seconds Mana Consumed: 6 (0.2 MP) Info: Grants Rin a 10-second buff that makes her non-elemental attacks to cause bleeding/curse. PVP: Applies a curse debuff upon being hit. Dungeon: Applies a bleed to monsters upon being hit. The bleed triggers HP/MP gain and Hell Spear. Effect Jump Technique 1 Required Level: Lv 50 SP: 4 Requires: Technique Weapon Enhancement Control: While Jumping ↓'Z Info: A downward attack surrounded by a dark aura during a jump that damages any targets in the way. Effect Enhanced Desperate Force Required Level: Lv 52 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Jump Technique 1 Control: Auto Info: A flaming forward dash. Note: Allows Desperate Force to dash forward and then backward. This causes and increased number of hits but lesser damage per hit. Slightly increases total damage output of Desperate Force. Effect Dash Attack Application 1 Required Level: Lv 54 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Enhanced Desperate Force Control: '↑ after Dash Attack Info: Rin releases 3 Blood Thorns upon touching the ground that damages enemies. Effect Jump Technique 2 Required Level: Lv 56 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Dash Attack Application 1 Control: During Jump, '↑'Z Info: An upward attack surrounded by a dark aura during a jump that damages any targets in the way. Effect Enhanced Wailing Gust Required Level: Lv 58 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Jump Technique 2 Control: Auto Info: Spreading a dark aura, causing damage over time. Note: This is similar to Gladiator's Contemptuous Gesture. Technique Bloody Wall Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Enhanced Wailing Gust Cooldown: 5 seconds Mana Consumed: 6 (0.2 MP) Info: Creates a bloody wall that prevents enemies from passing. Note: This is similar to Ryan's Stone Wall. Category:Skill Trees